Under The Weather
by Venus4
Summary: A look at Daniel and Vala’s emerging relationship while he is recovering in the infirmary.


**Under the Weather**

Author: Venus4

Rating: PG/K+

Outline: A look at Daniel and Vala's emerging relationship while he is recovering in the infirmary.

Authors Notes: I haven't written anything in a few years so I apologise for any mistakes, also I am very new to this fandom and pairing so I'm sorry if the characterisations are a little off.

**Under The Weather**

Daniel slowly drew in a breath through his gritted teeth then held it

….. 1,…2,…3,…4,…5,……

And relaxed, well attempted to, slowly releasing the air from his lungs trying to calm his increasing agitation,…. it didn't work as well as he had hoped, however he had restrained himself from vocally lashing out, … for now away.

Slowly inhaling again he turned his eyes to watch Dr Lam brush off Vala's animated questioning, in a polite yet firm manner, attempting, in vain it seemed, to leave no room for further discussion …However Vala either missed it or simply chose to ignore it …. He suspected the latter, she was trying to kill him he was sure of it, death by constant nagging, an exhausting yet effective form of torture.

He groaned silently, his whole body ached, shivers racked through him while sweat beaded on his forehead. He tried to shift his heavy limbs into a more comfortable position but the movement just increased his feeling of nausea.

"Vala!" Daniel looked up, reading the same frustration he felt in Dr Lam's posture as she spoke. "You are of no help to either yourself or Daniel in your current state." Vala glared. "You are exhausted, you haven't slept since you have come back through the gate and you would do better to go back to your quarters and let Daniel sleep, and get some rest yourself."

"I understand what you're saying," Daniel knew there was a 'but', he knew Vala therefore there had to be a 'but' "But I'm not leaving until I'm certain that he doesn't need my company." God, some times he hated being right.

"Vala for the 7th time, once Daniel's temperature has reduced and he is sufficiently re-hydrated he will be able to go back to his own rooms to recuperate."

Both Daniel and Carolyn watched, in desperate hope, that she would finally accept this answer.

Unfortunately for the both of them she didn't look all that convinced.

As she opened her mouth to respond Daniel tried to sink further into the depths of the hard mattress of medical bed, only half listening as she blabbed more reasons not to leave. To be fair it was his own fault that he was in here, his own stubbornness had caused him to ignore his bodies impending illness which had rapidly deteriorated off world until he had finally collapsed on the ramp after exiting the Stargate. He was surprised that he hadn't collapsed before then, he had scarcely felt little more than ok for the past week.

He closed his eyes, hoping that it would some how reduce the noise coming from Vala. He appreciated her sentiment behind staying with him, really did, but he just didn't have the energy to continue the normal banter he assumed she was looking for. He had noticed over the past few months (with some convincing from Sam and Mitchell) that their constant teasing and bickering was a comfort to her, a reassurance that no matter what was happening in their lives, their unorthodox relationship would never change. Only it was changing, slowly they were becoming closer, the banter now contained not so hidden meanings, gazes lingered, and each time the urge to reach out and touch, even if it was just a brush of the hand, was getting stronger.

They weren't just playing anymore.

It had taken him a while to realise it, and it was a scary prospect, for someone who hadn't had a proper relationship in a long time. He wanted her and she wanted him but how did they move from teasing comments to a serious conversation. Still what ever way he looked at it she was still a royal pain in the ass and right now he needed to sleep. Sleep meant the next day would come quicker, and the arrival of the next day meant he could move out of here and back to the comfort (and silence) of his own rooms.

He jumped slightly as the edge of the bed dipped, and someone sat down by his side. A cool hand (well cool in comparison) gently pressed against his forehead.

"Vala, I'm fine." He felt her hand move, slowly tracing her fingers down the side of his face before bringing them to rest against his shoulder.

"No Daniel you are not fine," She sighed reaching up to brush a few strands of his hair away from his damp forehead. "And you look awful."

"Thank you, always nice to hear when I feel like crap." His voice sounded strange but whether that was due to his slightly swollen throat or because his hearing was off, he couldn't tell. Vala didn't seem to notice or if she did she didn't comment on it, she just continued her gentle exploration of his forehead.

"Your welcome" Her smirk was obvious in the tonne of her voice. "You wouldn't like it if I was anything but truthful now would you?" He snorted but refrained from responding as she continued to sooth his forehead. Turning away from him but not moving her hand she made eye contact with Carolyn. "Is he supposed to be this hot?"

"If you are discussing his temperature yes it is his body's way of fighting the virus …." She paused and grinned at Vala "But if you are talking about his physical appearance I assume that it is all down to his genetics' and a good fitness regime."

"Really!" Vala laughed, the sort of laugh that usually meant trouble for him. She once again moved her hand resting on his head, gliding her fingers across his cheek, down his bared throat, and along his blanket covered shoulder before grasping the top of is arm through the bed sheets.

He could feel her fingers curl around his bicep, he opened his eyes slightly to glare at her, then she squeezed.

"Oww!" He made a show of flinching but didn't have the energy, or if truth be told the motivation to pull away from her. He wouldn't admit to it but her presence was some what comforting.

"What?" came the innocent tonne, while using her free hand to flick her long dark hair over her shoulder in a flirtatious manner. "I was just checking her theory!"

"What theory?"

He shouldn't have asked.

"That exercise is ….."

"Sick person here! Can't you two wait until I'm well enough to fight back!" He grumbled, still very aware of the strong fingers grasped around his arm.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Her thumb started to slowly move in circles, lightly massaging the now tense muscle beneath it.

Dr Lam at least had the decency to look apologetic before she picked up, what appeared to be his medical chart, and walked away to the desk on the other side of the infirmary.

Leaving him alone, with her!

"Look Vala I'm just going to go to sleep and then I won't know if you're here or not so ……" He was prevented from continuing as a finger was placed against his lips. He froze and he felt her lean over, bringing her lips close to his ear. He tried, unsuccessfully, to prevent the shiver as her breath ghosted across the back of his neck.

"Don't worry I'm going," she huffed. "Since you no longer enjoy my company…"

He rolled his eyes, she really was trying to kill him, nagging hadn't worked so she'd now moved on to death by guilt trip.

"Vala." He sighed turning his face towards her, trying to meet her eyes. However the angle was such that he could only see her grin, that irritatingly mischievous curve of her lips which usually meant that she was playing with him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You." She whispered before she closed the short distance between them, softly brushing her lips over his in a tender yet teasing kiss.

Was this it?

Was this the moment when they become more than friends and comrades?

The thought made his head spin, although that could have been partly due to the illness and the soft lips pressed up against his.

Or is she just playing?

She pulled back slowly still grinning.

"I would stay longer," She smirked running her index finger over his lips. "But you might be contagious, and I've been told I'm almost unbearable when I'm ill."

"That I can't believe." He watched her move away, raising her self up back into a sitting position before dropping her feet back down on to the floor and standing.

"You must be right," She once again adjusted her hair. "Cause I'm nothing less than wonderful at all times."

"No I mean you are almost unbearable when you're not ill, so you must be completely unbearable when you are."

"Hay!" Vala thumped his chest lightly. "You know love me really, you're just in denial."

"Yeah, that must be it."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before making her way across the infirmary and out through the main doors, turning back to grin at him, flicking her hair over one shoulder before disappearing from sight.

There was no way he could sleep now.

"You gave her quite a scare," Dr Lam stated as she appeared at his bedside. She glanced over his IV, checking the flow of saline into his blood stream. "When you collapsed, Cam told me, she hasn't left your side till now."

"Hmm, she's become part of our team, our dysfunctional family unit. She's scared of loosing that."

"Yes, but more specifically she's scared of loosing you," She smiled knowingly. "And you know it."

He sighed but didn't answer, what was there to say. When he was well enough, and his mind was clearer, he would think it through and try to sit Vala down and talk, however he doubted it would be that easy. Their relationship was far to complicated. They would probably spend the next few weeks, months even, of flirting, teasing and fighting as they had been before they accepted what was happening between them.

"Try and rest now, I'm sure she'll be back first thing tomorrow ready with lots of insulting banter ready to antagonise you."

The End

Please R&R


End file.
